Taking over the world with Alejandro
by Stripes93
Summary: Alejandro wants to take the world and he's got a group of people to help him. This isn't going to turn out well... *One shot*


Green eyes looked around the gray table, examining each person here to help him with his goal. Not exactly an expert team but it would get him by. Folding his hands together, he placed them on the table then spoke. "So...we're taking over the world. Are there any objections?" Alejandro stated, waiting to hear any objections from his team. "Good. We start with Canada since that is where we all live." He placed a hand on the globe situated in front of him then spun it around before stopping it, his finger on the capital. "Ottawa is the capital so-" he stopped as someone raised there hand. "Yes, Lindsey?"

"Can I have France?" she asked with a smile. "I've always wanted to be the queen of France! I'd go shopping everyday and oh! I could get Tyler new clothes and-" The Latino curtly cut the blond off and reached into a basket of different color tacks.

"Okay then, Lindsey get's France." He said, sticking a blue tack on France.

"Can I get a pink tack instead?" The blond asked. Alejandro sighed, picking the blue tack out of the country and put a pink one in it's place.

"Would anyone else like to stake a claim to a country?" He asked, eyes going to Duncan as he smiled.

"Australia, man." The punk said. Alejandro took out a green tack and placed it on Australia.

"Why Australia?" Courtney asked, moving her brown hair out of her face.

"I have my reasons," Duncan replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright then, Duncan has Australia. I'm taking Spain and South America." Alejandro said, about to place a red tack on South America before Courtney spoke up.

"Wait, why do you get a country _and_ a continent?" The CIT questioned, scowling at the leader of their little group.

"_Because_ Courtney," Alejandro replied, giving the girl a stern glare. "I'm the leader of our group and I don't think anyone else here can speak both Spanish and Portuguese." he said, shutting the annoying girl up.

"Sounds fair enough to me," Alejandro looked to Heather and smiled as he placed a red tack on both South America and Spain.

"And what about you, Heather? Is there any place that you would like?" He asked, picking out a purple tack.

"Mexico," The ebon haired girl replied, tacking the tack from Alejandro and placed it on said country.

"Can I come visit?" Lindsey asked. "They have the best beaches in Mexico and I would love to work on my tan."

"As long as I get some free shopping done in France," Heather replied and Lindsey nodded her blond head around like a bobble head.

"Yippee!"

Alejandro then picked up a brown tack and looked to Courtney, cocking an eyebrow. "And what about you, Courtney? There isn't any country that piques your interest?" he asked with a slow smile. "What about Antarctica? I'm pretty sure it's cold enough to fit your personality." he told her and watched her eyes narrow in a glare.

"Haha, very funny." She growled then grabbed the globe and spun it before stopping it on Russia. "I want Russia." she stated.

"Why Russia?" Duncan asked.

"I have my reasons," she countered getting a small smirk out of him.

"Touché."

Alejandro then laughed quietly. "She only wants it because it's bigger than South America. But, Courtney, with Spain combined I'd still have more land than you." he told her and watched her scowl.

"You shouldn't scowl like that," Lindsey pipped up. "You'll get wrinkle's." Courtney merely growled to herself and sat back in her chair.

"Alejandro," Heather said, looking to the boy. "What about America?" she asked.

"Yes, America. The most powerful nation." Alejandro mused, taking the globe back and put both hands on the country. "It's going to be difficult to acquire so I propose...a game." he said and watched everyone's eyes pique with interest.

"What kind of game?" Duncan asked, leaning in eagerly.

"Well, America is a very powerful nation and is going to be hard to infiltrate so I say we leave it for last. After we have conquered all the countries we want we will then hold a race to see who can take over America first. And for the record," he then picked out another red tack. "I claim China," Courtney then slammed her hands down on the table and pointed a finger at Alejandro.

"That's unfair! You have more people more than all of us with China!" She complained.

"Hmm," Alejandro then leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table, steepleing his fingers together. "I guess you're right."

"You bet I am..I mean I am?" Courtney asked, a question mark practically above her head.

"Yes, you are, _chica_. So, since I do seem to have a bit of an advantage-" He picked out a purple tack and placed it next to his. "Heather, gets half of China as well." he said then winked at Heather, watching her cheeks flare pink. "Satisfied now?"

"No," Courtney replied, sitting down and pouted.

"You're never satisfied are you?" Alejandro sighed and dug out a brown tack. "Fine then, you can get Japan." he told her and placed the tack on the Asian Country. "Now are you satisfied or are you going to continue to pout like _una niña_?"

Courtney rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Good," Alejandro nodded then took out a green tack before Duncan said anything and placed it on Africa.

"How'd you know?" Duncan asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well knowing you, you'd figure that since there are so many waring countries in Africa you'd want it for warriors." Alejandro said.

"You freak me out, dude." Duncan said, but nodded.

"Can I get Italy? I've always wanted to go to Rome and see the leaning tower of pizza." Lindsey said.

"That's _Pisa_, Lindsey." Alejandro corrected, placing a pink tack on the country. "Which would be in the city of Pisa not Rome."

"So what's in Rome?" Lindsey asked, cocking her head, looking so much like a blond bird at that moment.

"The Colosseum," Alejandro replied then smiled to her. "But there are plenty of good shopping spots in Italy." he said, watching her eyes light up.

"Oh, yes! I definitely want Italy now!" She crowed, already imagining herself with different Italian labels on her and eating pizza and pasta.

"I claim Portugal," Heather said, reaching into the basket and pulled out a purple tack for herself and placed it on the country of her choice.

"Ah, Heather, you just can't stay away from me. I pick Spain you pick Portugal. I pick South America you choose Mexico. You just have to follow me, don't you?" Alejandro said with a smug smirk as he watched the girl blush again.

"No! But since Lindsey's getting the best shopping spots I chose Portugal since it's bound to have some nice shopping being so close to Spain." Heather defended herself, feeling her cheeks grow hotter the longer Alejandro looked at her.

"And of course it's by me," He said with a nod. "But Portugal is yours." he said, holding up his hands defensively before she could say a word. "Alright, before we stake claim to anymore land we have to discuss techniques of how to get Canada. Any suggest-" he then stopped speaking as someone knocked on the door.

"_Mijo_, dinner's ready." Alejandro's mother called, peeking her head into the garage to see the teenagers surrounding the old gray table and playing with a globe.

"Mom, I told you not to interrupt us when we're trying to take over the world." Alejandro complained, looking to this mom.

"You can take over the world after dinner. Your friends can eat too. And don't forget to wash your hands." The Latino women said then turned around to leave. Alejandro sighed and stood up.

"This meeting will convene after dinner," He announced, everyone standing up.

"Sweet I'm starving," Duncan said, stretching his hands above his head.

"Oh, I hope your mom made that flat bread again. It was so good last time." Lindsey said as everyone filed out the garage. Alejandro sighed once more then turned off the lights as he exited his strategy room. He'd take over the world one day, hopefully before it was time for dinner.

* * *

_A/N: So, I'm pretty sure you all remember Alejandro's famous line in the last episode of TDWT where he's all 'Together we can take over the world!' Well, this reminded me of a conversation my friend and I were having. We were at a birthday party for her boyfriend and we were sitting a table in the garage when all of sudden she folded her hands together and said "So, we're taking over the world." I couldn't help but make this story with Alejandro starting it out like that. Poor, Al. Trying to take over the world but his mom said it's time for dinner. xD_


End file.
